Mine
by inrizzi
Summary: this's not accident, but this's destiny - Choi minyoung


**Mine** _'meet him'_

.

.

.

 **Author : inrizzi**

 **Main Cast : Renjun Minyoung, etc**

 **Genre : Romance, Marriage**

 _Hope you like :)_

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang begitu indah di tengah kepadatan kota seoul, burung berkic--

"Eomma! Kenapa tidak membangunkan ku?!"teriak seorang gadis dari kamar rumah nya

Baru saja ia berencana untuk memperpanjang masa hibernasinya, tapi tiba tiba temannya menelepon dan ada tugas mendadak yang harus ia selesaikan di kampus

"Jangan salahkan eomma minyoung!cepatlah mandi!!"balas sang eomma tidak mau kalah dari lantai bawah

Mendengar balasan eommanya gadis bernama minyoung pun diam karena tidak ingin memperpanjang masalahnya

Beberapa menit kemudian minyoung pun keluar dari kamar, dan pergi ke kamar kakak laki lakinya - mark -

"Bensinku habis, tolong biarkan aku ikut denganmu oppa"pintanya yang disusul dengan muka yang dipasang seimut mungkin

Setibanya di kampus...

"Oppa aku janji besok aku tidak akan menumpang lagi di mobilmu, "

"Kau ikut balapan liar kan semalam?jadi karena itu bensinmu habis" Mark mencurigai adiknya

"T-tidak, aish!aku kan sudah janji pada eomma untuk tidak ikut balapan liar lagi"bohongnya

Mark pun mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dari sakunya dan memutar sebuah video, otomatis minyoung yang melihat itu melotot dan berusaha merebut handphone kakaknya

"Oke akan kubantu kau mengisi bensinmu nanti dan aku juga tidak akan mengadukan ini ke eomma tapi dengan satu syarat" Mark memulai rencananya

"Pertama" ia pun membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan map serta buku tebal

"Kerjakan sebagian dari tugasku, kedua jangan adukan ini pada eomma. Bagaimana kita impas kan?" Mark mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan

"Yak!oppa!"kini minyoung sudah terlihat seperti orang depresi, orang orang sekitar kampus pun mulai memperhatikannya

Mark pun berbalik dan membentuk hati dengan kedua tangannya

"Semangat adikku"

Minyoung pun selesai mengerjakan tugas kampusnya, ia beralih ke perpustakaan dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan milik Mark

Lama kelamaan ia mulai bingung, karena ia dan Mark saja berbeda jurusan, Mark mengambil jurusan bisnis sedangkan dia mengambil jurusan bahasa

Minyoung mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan mulai menjelajahi perpustakaan. Karena dia tidak menemukan buku yang ia cari, ia pun pergi ke komputer yang disediakan oleh perpustakaan

"Jeogiyo, bisa kau geser dulu"pinta minyoung dengan sopan pada namja di sebelahnya

'buku...'

Minyoung mulai lupa dengan nama buku yang ia cari

"Aku harus mengetikkan apa disini?"ia bergumam tidak jelas

"Butuh bantuan?"seorang lelaki menawari minyoung bantuan

"Ne?"minyoung terkejut, dan pada akhirnya ia menerima bantuan yang ditawarkan

Sudah hampir se-jam mengelilingi perpustakaan

"Aku menemukannya"renjun memberikan buku itu pada minyoung

"Terimakasih banyak sudah membantuku, aku harus membalas kebaikanmu"minyoung benar benar sangat berterima kasih pada pria ini

Tiba tiba handphone milik minyoung berdering ia benar benar panik, semua orang memperhatikannya bahkan petugas pun hampir datang menghampirinya

Dengan tergesa gesa minyoung berlari keluar perpustakaan, renjun bahkan belum sempat menanyakan nama minyoung

"Oppa!kenapa kau menelepon ku?!"

Mark ketakutan dengan bentakan minyoung

"Aku ini oppa beraninya kau melawanku!"ia menjitak dahi minyoung

"Mana tugasku?"

"Belum selesai"ketus minyoung

"Apa?!aku harus mengumpulkan itu lusa, apa kau pikir sehari bisa menyelesaikannya?!"kini giliran Mark yang membentak minyoung

Mark benar benar kesal dengan adik satu satunya ini, tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun tergambar di wajah minyoung, ia malah berjalan mundur perlahan lalu berlari dan Mark mengejar nya, ia harus memberi pelajaran kepada minyoung

Renjun ternyata melihat minyoung berlari di kejar oleh seseorang pria tapi ketika minyoung berteriak 'oppa' renjun mengurung kan niatnya untuk menghampiri minyoung, mungkin saja kan pria itu pacarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

 **To** **be continued...**

 **Hihi..;)**

Btw **ini ff pertama aku yang aku publish di ffn..*aduh telatt* buat para nctzen buruan dibaca mumpung masih dingin(?) *gabut ah* wkwkwk..**

Oh **iya, yang suka baca wattpad check it out ff aku _'oh my ghost'_ username nya sama kok @inrizzi**

oke **, segitu aja yang aku sampein...** **Gomawo~** **Yang suka ff ini, please read, review, and fav ff ini guys;***

 **Salam** **hangat..** **inrizzi**


End file.
